Bloody Vampire
by Milky Holmes
Summary: "Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi aku yakin di antara kita sudah ada yang berkhianat. Tapi siapa?" / "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol hanya karena dibunuh oleh hunter-hunter sialan itu." / "Kazune tentunya kau sudah tahu kalau nyawa harus dibayar oleh nyawa." / "Yah, musnahkan semuanya tentang kita." / Spesial prekuel Fanfic Vampire Game. Please RnR!
1. Bloody Vampire Part 1

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, apa kabar semua? Rasanya sudah seabad Bella nggak _update_ _fanfic_ lagi.

Kazusa : Lebay, baru tiga minggu saja dibilang seabad. Dari mana coba? (_sweatdrop_)

Bella : Oh ya bagi yang terkena musibah banjir, tanah longsor, gempa bumi, dll. Yang sabar ya, Kota Bella juga terkena musibah banjir, tapi untungnya rumah Bella enggak. Apalagi ditambah sinyal internet yang suka _error_. Parahnya, bensin dan bahan pangan yang sudah langka di kota Bella karena jalan antar kota pada terkena banjir. Huff, semoga musibah ini cepat berlalu. Amin…

Kazusa : Puk puk yang sabar ya _author_ (sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak _author_)

Bella : Oke, kita sudahin saja curcolnya. Dari tadi kita sudah banyak membuang waktu.

Kazusa : Padahal siapa juga yang mulai curcol duluan.

Bella : (Men-_death glare_ Kazusa) _Minna_, _fanfic_ ini sebenarnya prekuel dari _fanfic_ Vampire Game. Bisa dibilang ini cerita sebelum _fanfic_ Vampire Game dimulai alias _flashback_-nya.

Kazusa : Awalnya _author_ mau bikin _fanfic_ ini jadi _one shoot_. Tapi tak tahunya ceritanya jadi lebih panjang dari yang diperkirakan. Jadinya dibikin _two shoot_ deh.

Karin : _Author_, kenapa ceritanya nggak digabungin sama _fanfic_ Vampire Game saja? (Tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah Bella dan Kazusa)

Bella : Setan?!

Kazusa : Maklampir?!

Karin : Ugh kalian jahat banget sih ngatain aku setan sama maklampir (langsung pundung di pojokan)

Bella : Hehehe maaf Karin, habisnya kamu datang tidak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

Kazusa : Memangnya Karin jalangkung! (_sweatdrop_)

Karin : _Author_, pertanyaanku tadi belum dijawab.

Bella : Iya ya, kalau kalian tanya kenapa, karena kalau ceritanya ini dimasukin di tengah-tengah cerita Vampire Game rasanya aneh karena di Vampire Game sendiri ceritanya sudah masuk ke konflik. Jadi nggak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba masuk ke _flashback_. Tapi tenang saja, di Vampire Game juga masih dijelasin tapi nggak secara lengkap seperti di cerita ini.

Karin : Oohh, aku mengerti sekarang. Nah _minna_, kalau kalian penasaran. Cepat baca ya! _Have nice read_!

* * *

><p><strong>Title : <strong>Bloody Vampire

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Bloody Vampire~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Mystery

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Kazune, Ibumu sudah dibunuh." / "Untuk apa katamu, tentu saja karena tugas mereka untuk membunuh para vampir. Memang itu kan tujuan dibentuknya _Hunter_." / "Membunuh vampir berdarah murni adalah hal yang dianggap paling tabu dalam dunia vampir…" / Spesial prekuel Fanfic Vampire Game. Please RnR!

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Bloody Vampire~**

**_7 tahun sebelum cerita Vampire Game dimulai…._**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah ruangan tampak ada tiga anak kecil. Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Di antara mereka bertiga ada dua anak yang memiliki paras yang hampir mirip. Keduanya juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama yaitu _blonde_ dan memiliki iris mata yang sama yaitu biru _sapphire_. Keduanya tampak mempeributkan sesuatu dan satu anak yang memiliki rambut _indigo_ panjang hanya menjadi penonton ketidakakuran kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"Kazusa, kau kan anak perempuan. Kenapa tidak main boneka sama Himeka saja," ujar si anak laki-laki satu-satunya diantara mereka.

"Tidak mau, aku maunya main ini!" seru si perempuan yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan si anak laki-laki sambil berusaha merebut PSP dari tangan si anak laki-laki itu. Tapi gagal karena si anak laki-laki langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan kembarannya.

"Kazusa, Kazune. Kenapa kalian tidak memainkannya secara bergantian saja," usul si _indigo_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"TIDAK?!" seru mereka berdua serempak.

KRIEETT (suara pintu terbuka)

"Agh itu pasti Ayah dan Ibu!" seru Kazusa yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu begitu mendengar suara itu. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan perdebatan kecilnya tadi dengan Kazune.

"Dasar Kazusa, seenaknya sendiri saja!" omel Kazune seraya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Si indigo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Himeka hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua sepupunya ini sambil berjalan mengekori Kazune.

"Ayah, selamat datang di rumah!" seru Kazusa yang rupanya sudah turun ke lantai satu dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut Ayah, sayang," ucap Kazuto lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kazusa. "Oh ya dimana kakakmu dan juga Himeka," lanjut Kazuto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kazusa.

"Mereka berdua ada di sana," ujar Kazusa seraya menunjuk Kazune dan Himeka yang hanya menonton dari lantai atas.

"Ayah, Ibu mana?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Kazusa sukses membuat raut wajah Kazuto berubah.

"Ibumu, dia…."

"Kazuto, sebaiknya kita segera mulai pertemuannya," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut caramel dan memakai kacamata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kazusa.

"Egh ada Paman Taka di sini dan …. Ayah, kenapa ada banyak orang disini!" seru Kazusa kaget begitu melihat ada banyak orang-orang yang dikenal dan tidak dikenal, yang pasti mereka semua adalah vampir. "Ayah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

Tapi bukannya Kazuto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari putri kecilnya ini. Tapi Taka lah yang menjawab seraya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kazusa.

"Kazusa, tolong ajak Micchi main ya," pinta Taka sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Kazusa baru menyadari keberadaan teman sepermainannya yaitu Micchi dan di samping Micchi juga ada Jin.

"Kazusa, kau bisa kan menemani mereka dulu selama Ayah dan yang lainnya sedang rapat?" tanya Kazuto pada putri kecilnya.

Mau tidak mau, Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati. Setelah itu, ia pun mengajak Micchi dan Jin untuk naik ke lantai dua yang di sana sudah ada Kazune dan Himeka yang berdiri menanti.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekarang ini kelima anak itu sedang duduk melingkar di kamar Kazune. Tampak mereka berlima sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.<p>

"Micchi, apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak, Ayahku cuma mengatakan kalau aku bisa bermain bersama kalian tanpa mengatakan apapun soal pertemuan ini," jelas Micchi.

"Ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama," sahut Jin.

"Aneh, entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Kazune.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," sahut Kazusa.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kalian. Lagipula memang sudah sewajarnya kan diadakan pertemuan rutin seperti ini," terang Jin.

"Iya juga sih, mungkin kau-" ucap Kazusa, namun langsung dipotong oleh Himeka.

"Darurat." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir manis Himeka.

"Apa maksudmu, Himeka?" tanya Micchi tidak mengerti.

"Egh itu… aku hanya merasa pertemuan kali ini lebih terkesan ke pertemuan yang diadakan secara mendadak," jelas Himeka.

"Aku sependapat dengan Himeka, tidakkah aneh jika tiga hari yang lalu sudah diadakan pertemuan dan sekarang diadakan pertemuan lagi. Bukannya itu waktu yang terlalu cepat," ujar Kazune berargumen.

"Hhmmm… kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Iya juga ya," ucap Micchi sambil mangut-mangut.

"Kalau benar ini pertemuan darurat berarti sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi," ujar Kazusa mengambil kesimpulan dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi memangnya yang sudah terjadi itu apa?" tanya Jin pada yang lain.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu daripada kita cuma duduk-duduk saja disini," usul Kazune.

"Apa?! Tapi kalau Ayah sampai tahu, dia pasti akan marah besar pada kita," ujar Kazusa masih ragu.

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan. Jadi siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Kazune seraya beranjak pergi ke arah pintu.

Tampak Micchi dan Jin langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kazune. Sedangkan Himeka, ia tampak sedikit bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak Kazune, Micchi, dan juga Jin. Sekarang tinggal Kazusa yang masih belum mengambil keputusan.

"Ayolah Kazusa, aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya penasaran juga. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut ya," ujar Kazune seraya memasang senyum mengejek.

"Tidak, siapa juga yang takut. Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian," ucap Kazusa lantang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka segera turun dan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka yakin kalau pertemuan diadakan di sana. Mereka menapaki anak tangga dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Setelah itu mereka segera menyusuri lorong panjang yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu ujungnya dimana. Tapi baru saja akan melewati belokan pertama, ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"Akhirnya kalian turun ke bawah juga," ucap sebuah suara.

Meskipun disana minim cahaya, tapi Kazune dan yang lainnya sudah tahu siapa dan dimana orang tersebut. Terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Rika, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kazune tajam.

"Lalu kau sendiri, sedang apa kalian datang rame-rame ke sini?" tanya Rika balik.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kazune ketus.

"Hee… Kazune kau jahat sekali pada tunanganmu ini. Aku kan jadi sedih," ucap Rika sambil berpura-pura seperti orang menangis.

"Itu benar Kazune, dia kan calon istrimu. Jadi bersikaplah lembut padanya," goda Micchi.

"Hentikan Micchi, itu sama sekali tidak lucu," sewot Kazune.

"Huss Kazune, ngomongnya jangan keras-keras. Nanti mereka mendengar kita," ujar Himeka sambil menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Rika, sejak kapan kau ada di sini. Setahuku aku tidak melihatmu datang tadi," ujar Kazusa sedikit heran.

"Oh aku datang barusan tadi. Maaf kalau aku langsung masuk saja," ucapnya yang sudah kembali ceria. "Jadi sayang, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rika mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Kazune.

"Menjauhlah dariku dan apa yang kau bilang tadi SAYANG. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai tunganganku!" seru Kazune sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Rika.

"Tapi Kazune, kita harus menikah nanti. Itu demi menjaga kemurnian darah ras _Blackrose_. Mengingat hanya keluarga Kujyou dan keluarga Karasuma saja yang tersisa dari ras_ Blackrose_. Kalau kita tidak menikah, maka ras _Blackrose _akan punah. AKu yakin bangsa vampir tidak mengnginkan hal itu sampai terjadi," jelas Rika panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jadi sekarang LEPASKAN AKU!" seru Kazune kesal.

Rika hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kazune yang terus memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rika mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sampai di samping telinga Kazune. "Kazune, Ibumu sudah dibunuh," bisik Rika lirih.

Sontak saja Kazune langsung diam, ia tidak lagi berontak pada Rika. Dia termangu, mencerna kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar.

"KAU BOHONG?!" seru Kazune keras.

"Kazune diamlah. Kalau kau terus berteriak, kita akan ke-" Kazusa tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya begitu melihat kondisi Kazune sekarnag ini.

Tampak tubuh Kazune bergetar seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang berat. Tangannya juga terkepal kuat, menampakkan buku-buku jarinya yang mulai memutih. Dan akhirnya 'sesuatu' itu keluar juga dari diri Kazune. Mata Kazune yang semula berwarna biru _sapphire _yang indah langsung berubah warna menjadi merah menyala yang menyeramkan. Dari sudut-sudut mulutnya, tampak dua gigi taringnya yang menjulur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kazune, kau kenapa?" tanya Himeka antara panik dan juga cemas.

Tapi Kazune menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Himeka. Ia malah menatap tajam ke arah Rika. "Apa maksud perkataanmu tentang Ibuku yang sudah dibunuh?" tanya Kazune geram.

Sontak saja perkataan Kazune barusa telah sukses membuat Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan juga Jin terkaget-kaget. Sedangkan Rika hanya melepaskan diri dari Kazune dan kembali memasang wajah polosnya.

"Egh kau barusan bilang apa Kazune. Tante Suzuka dibunuh, itu tidak mungkin," ujar Micchi tidak percaya.

"Kazune, katakan kalau itu bohong. Ibu tidak dibunuh kan?" tanya Kazusa pada kakak kemabrnya ini.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada dia!" sahut Kazune seraya menatap sinis ke arah Rika.

"Rika, apa benar perkataanmu mengenai Tante Suzuka. Kau sedang tidak main-main kan?" tanya Jin tajam.

"Sayang sekali, sekarang ini aku sedang tidak bercanda," ucap Rika dengan raut wajah yang pura-pura menyesal. "Dan kalian tahu siapa yang sudah membunuh Ibumu," ujar Rika sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kazune tidak sabar.

"Orang tua Karin," ucap Rika dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kazune dan yang lainnya.

"Itu tidak mungki, untuk apa orang tua Karin sampai membunuh Ibu segala," ujar Kazusa tidak percaya atau tidak mau memeprcayainya.

"Untuk apa katamu, tentu saja karena tugas mereka untuk membunuh para vampir. Memang itu kan tujuan dibentuknya _Hunter_," terang Rika.

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" tanya Kazune dingin. Sepertinya ia belum mempercayainya ucapan Rika sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja dari orang tuaku. Yah… memang sih hal ini masih disembunyikan dan tidak banyak vampir yang tahu. Tapi Ayahku menceritakannya apdaku tadi, katanya Paman Kazuto tidak ingin hal ini sampai menyebar luas. Makanya sampai diadakan pertemuan mendadak ini," jelas Rika.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak memberitahu kami," ucap Kazusa lirih. Di sudut matanya sudah tergenang ait mata yang sudah bersiap-siapa jatuh untuk membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja ayahmu tidak mengatakan pada siapapun meski itu pada anaknya sendiri, karena kalian tahu kenapa?" tanya Rika seraya menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Micchi balik.

"Karena akan terjadi pertikaian besar antara pihak vampir dan pihak _hunter_ kalau sampai informasi pembunuhan ini bocor ke seluruh bangsa vampir," sahut Kazune menjelaskan.

"_Bingo_! Kazune, memang pintar deh," ujar Rika sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Kazune.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Kazune.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Himeka tidak mengerti.

Rika langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kazune. Wajahnya sudah berubah serius. "Membunuh vampir berdarah murni adalah hal yang dianggap paling tabu dalam dunia vampir. Apalagi jika pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh pihak _hunter_. Aku yakin pihak vampir tidak akan tinggal diam melihat ini. Mereka pasti akan menyerang para _hunter_ terutama untuk **membunuh keluarga Karin**," ujar Rika dengan memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Kazune _shock_.

"Terserah kalian mau mempercayaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan faktanya," ucap Rika cuek.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Kami semua langsung terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya pertemuannya sudah selesai. Terlihat banyak orang yang sudah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Rika, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam.

"Ayah, aku ke sini cuma ingin bertemu Kazune kok," ucap Rika manja sambil mengapit lengan Kazune.

Kazune hanya merasa risih dengan kelakuan Rika yang sok manja padanya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang!" perintah Kirihiko pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Iya, Ayah," ucap Rika sambil memasang muka cemberut. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah berjalan keluar duluan.

"Micchi, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Taka pada putranya, Micchi.

"Kau juga Jin, ayo pulang!" seru Ayah Jin, Toya ikut-ikutan juga.

"Ya Ayah," ucap Micchi dan Jin serempak.

"Teman-teman, sepulang ke rumah nanti aku akan tanyakan tentang kebenarannya," bisik Jin.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," bisik Micchi juga.

"Jin/Micchi, cepatlah!" seru Ayah mereka masing-masing.

"Sebentar Ayah," ucap Micchi dan Jin kompakan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" seru Jin sambil berlari menyusul Ayahnya.

"Daah Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka juga!" seru Micchi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kini keadaan rumah itu sudah sepi, semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ayah, apa benar kalau Ibu sudah dibunuh?" tanya Kazusa memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

Tampak Kazuto sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari putri kecilnya ini. Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali tenang.

"Apa Rika yang sudah memberitahu pada kalian?" tanya Kazuto.

"Jadi benar kalau Ibu sudah dibunuh, Ayah!" seru Kazusa sambil menarik-narik baju sang Ayah.

Kazune dan Himeka langsung menenangkan Kazusa.

"Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke kamar kalian, hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian lekas tidur," ujar Kazuto sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah, ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazusa histeris sambil menarik-narik baju sang Ayah.

"Maaf Ayah belum bisa menceritakannya. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian cepat tidur, Kazune tolong antar Kazusa dan Himeka ke kamarnya!" seru Kazuto pada anak tertuanya.

Untuk beberapa menit, Kazune hanya terdiam. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera membawa Kazusa ke kamarnya dibantu oleh Himeka juga.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time<strong>

**Kazune POV**

Aku hanya bisa berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku sedang berkecambuk, begitu juga dengan perasaanku.

Aku tak tahu apa aku harus menangis seperti yang dilakukan Kazusa di sebelah kamarku. Atau aku hanya diam saja. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa sedih, tentu saja siapa sih yang tidak sedih ketika orang yang sudah melahirkan kita pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Perasaan seperti kaget dan tidak percaya. Apa benar yang sudah membunuh Ibu itu orang tua Karin begitu mengingat mereka sudah berteman dengan orang tuaku. Yah, meskipun kami dari keluarga vampir dan mereka dari keluarga _hunter_. Tapi, mereka saling menjalin ikatan yang disebut pertemanan bahkan sebelum mereka mengetahui identitas mereka satu sama lain. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku, Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan juga Jin bisa berteman baik dengan Karin, meskipun dia belum tahu identitas kami sebenarnya. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang tahu, soal kedekatan keluarga kami dengan keluarga Karin. Kami berusaha menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat agar tidak sampai ketahuan oleh pihak Vampir maupun pihak _Hunter_.

Selain Karin, kami juga mengenal beberapa orang dari keluarga _hunter_. Sebut saja Miyon, ia sahabat dekat Karin dan juga ada Yuuki, tetangga Miyon. Mereka bernasib sama seperti Karin, tidak mengetahui identitas kami. Coba saja mereka tahu, apa mereka masih mau berteman dengan kami. Yah, mungkin dari mereka semua hanya satu orang yang tahu identitas kami sebenarnya yaitu Akira, sepupu Karin. Entah kenapa dia memiliki penglihatan yang tajam pada apapun. Aku yakin jika ia sudah menjadi anggota _hunter_, ia akan menjadi _hunter_ yang paling 'berbahaya' dan 'ditakutkan' oleh bangsa vampir.

Aku langsung terbangun dari ranjangku. Kelihatannya Kazusa sudah berhenti menangis, yah meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecilnya. Seperti ia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Ibu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamarku. Sepertinya sedang terjadi badai salju yang hebat. Aneh sekali, padahal ramalan cuaca tadi bilang kalau hari ini cerah sepanjang hari. Yah, meskipun angin bertiup kencang. Tapi tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar. Meski aku merasakan kulit tubuhku tertiup angin, tapi tidak membuatku merasa kedinginan. Hei, aku kan seorang vampire. Tentu saja aku memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat pada cuaca seburuk apapun itu.

Aku memegang pembatas balkon dengan erat seakan melampiaskan semua perasaanku saat ini. Aku menengadah menatap langit. Tampak rembulan bersinar dengan terang dan cantiknya. Tapi baru beberapa detik aku mengganggumi keindahan rembulan, mataku langsung membulat sempurna.

"_Full moon_. Jadi malam ini malam _full moon_?!" seruku kaget.

Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Kepalaku bahkan terasa sangat pusing. Aku memegangi kepalaku berharap rasa pusingku akan berkurang.

'Ini gawat, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri,' batinku dalam hati.

"Aku mohon, tahan dulu. Jangan sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat," ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

Berhubung aku masih vampir anak-anak. Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa hausku pada darah. Bahkan terkadang aku bisa berubah begitu saja menjadi vampir tanpa sepengetahuanku seperti saat aku sedang marah. Apalagi ditambah dengan faktor _full moon_ yang membuat keinginan para vampir akan darah manusia semakin besar.

Aku bukan tipe vampir yang langsung menghisap darah manusia sesuka hati. Aku lebih selektif dalam mencari mangsa. Meskipun kebanyakan aku bergantung pada orang tua, karena aku masih kecil. Tapi kalau sampai mala mini aku berubah menjadi vampir. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengontrol keinginanku untuk mencari mangsa sendiri apalagi di malam _full moon_. Dimana akan ada banyak _hunter_ yang berkeliaran yang siap membunuh vampir yang mereka temui. Sayang sekali, aku lebih memilih diam saja di rumah darimana berurusan dengan para _hunter_. Makanya jangan sampai aku berubah menjadi vampir. Aku mohon, jangan!

Tiba-tiba saja ada cairan berbau anyir yang ikut menerpa wajahku bersamaan dengan terpaan angin. Aku langsung mencolek pipiku untuk melihat cairan itu.

Darah

Deg

Tubuhku langsung terasa panas. Aku merasa keinginganku untuk menghisap darah semakin besar begitu mencium bau darah yang datang entah dari mana ini.

Krieet

"Kazune, kau di dalam?" tanya Kazusa yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarku bersama dengan Himeka juga dibelakangnya.

"Ya, ada apa Kazusa?" tanyaku balik sambil memunggungi Kazusa.

"Egh itu… kami mau bicara sesuatu," ujar Kazusa terdengar gugup.

"Bicara apa?" tanyaku lagi berusaha tetap terdengar tenang. Meskipun sekarang ini aku sedang mengontrol nafasku yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Bisa tidak kalau kau masuk ke dalam dulu!" seru Kazusa sedikit kesal. Mungkin ia kesal karena sedari tadi aku meunggunginya.

"Egh itu…" Sekarang gantian aku yang gugup.

"Kazune kau kenapa, kau terlihat aneh tau." Kali ini gantian Himeka yang bersuara.

Setelah merasa nafasku kembali normal dan kepalaku tidak terlalu pusing lagi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarku.

"Tidak, aku cuma sedang menikmati udara malam saja," ujarku sedikit berbohong.

Kazusa dan Himeka hanya menunjukkan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang malam-malam ke kamarku?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Malam ini malam _full moon_ kan," ucap Kazusa lirih.

Aku tersentak kaget untuk beberapa detik, tapi setelah itu aku kembali memasang wajah tenang. "Terus kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku takut apa yang dikatakan oleh Rika tadi menjadi kenyataan," terang Kazusa.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memang benar sih aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi untung saat ini menenangkan Kazusa adalah prioritas pertama. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Bisa saja emosinya masih tidak stabil dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa berubah menjadi vampir seperti yang terjadi padaku tadi.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin semua kan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Ayah pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku yakin itu," ujarku lembut.

"Tuh kan Kazusa, aku bilang juga apa. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke kamar ya!" seru Himeka.

"Hmm ada satu hal lagi," ucap Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entah kenapa sejak tadi aku mencium bau darah dan itu berasal dari banyak orang," ujar Kazusa.

"Apa?!" Sontak saja aku dan Himeka terkejut mendengarnya. Kami segera mencoba mencium-cium di udara.

'Benar, baunya seperti darah. Berarti cairan tadi…'

"Kazusa, tapi aku tidak mencium apapun," ujar Himeka membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau ia berbohong. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas baunya darah. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kazusa cemas.

"Aku juga tidak mencium apapun. Jangan-jangan kau sedang haus ya. Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Ayah," ujarku sambil bersiap-siap keluar kamar.

"Jangan!" seru Kazusa sambil memegang lenganku, mencegahku untuk pergi. "Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi saja. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang sebelum otakku mulai ngelantur ke mana-mana. Ayo Himeka, kita kembali ke kamar!" ajak Kazusa seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Iya," sahut Himeka seraya menghampiri Kazusa.

"Selamat tidur Kazune!" seru mereka serempak sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Tapi senyuman itu segera luntur, digantikan oleh raut wajah khawatir.

'Apa yang dikatakan Rika benar kalau bloody vampire tengah terjadi di luar sana!'

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**To Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Session talkshow<strong>

Karin : _AUTHOR_ JAHAT, KENAPA DI _FANFIC_ INI AKU NGGAK MUNCUL SAMA SEKALI!

Bella : Egh maaf Bella lupa bilang, kalau Karin nggak bakal banyak muncul di fanfic ini.

Karin : APA?!

JDER

Kazusa : Kenapa ada suara petir ya? (_sweatdrop_)

Karin : _Author_ aku nggak terima, pokoknya aku harus muncul di _part_ duanya.

Bella : Memang ada, tapi cuma sekilas doang.

Karin : Kejam?! _Author_ kejam! (sambil nangis-nangis gaje)

Bella : Heh jangan nangis, kalau Bella punya waktu. Bella bikinin deh yang dari sudut pandangnya pihak _hunter_.

Karin : Seriusan? (dengan mata bling bling)

Bella : Iya, nanti kamu, Miyon, Yuuki, sama Akira yang banyak muncul.

Kazusa : Berarti gantian aku, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, dan Jin yang nggak muncul.

Bella : Yap betul. Bella kan orangnya mengutamakan keadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Indonesia.

Kazusa : Kenapa jadi bawa pancasila segala (_sweatdrop_)

Karin : Yee. Nah _minna_, jangan lupa _review_ ya biar _author_ semangat buat bikin _chapter_ duanya dan juga _fanfic_ tentang para _hunter_.

Bella : Oh ya _minna_, Bella kasih cuplikan untuk _part _duanya ya. Ini dia, cekidot.

* * *

><p><em>"Pasti di antara kita sudah ada yang berkhianat. Tapi siapa?".<em>

_"Aku akan segera hentikan semua kekacauan ini"._

_"Ini tidak mungkin! Orang tua Jin sudah dibunuh!"_

_"Biarkan aku pergi Kazune, aku tidak mau ada korban yang berjatuhan lagi"._

_"Malam ini akan menjadi tragedi bloody vampire sekaligus bloody hunter"._

_"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum, padahal ORANG TUAMU TELAH MATI!?"_

_"Akan aku lakukan apapun agar aku bisa menjadi penguasa tunggal bangsa vampir dan menjadikan manusia sebagai budak sesuai keinginan Ayah"._

_"Ayah, kenapa kau tega membunuh orang tua Karin?"_

_"Selamanya vampir dan manusia tak akan pernah bisa bersatu"._

_"Akira, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku baru setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku"._

_"Matilah kau! MATILAH KAU?!"_

* * *

><p>Karin : Igh kenapa ceritanya serem banget. Terus siapa coba yang bilang matilah kau matilah kau, kata-katanya ngeri banget.<p>

Kazusa : _Author_, kayaknya aku bisa nebak jalan ceritanya ke depan *_evil smirk_*

Karin : Igh Kazusa nyeremin *langsung kabur ke_ backstage_*

Bella : Ya elah gitu aja langsung kabur. Oke _minna_, seperti itulah cerita _part_ duanya. Dialognya mungkin bisa berubah, tapi intinya sama kok.

Kazusa : Nah _minna_ jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_. Oh ya untuk kelanjutan _fanfic_ Vampire Game masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

Bella : Yap betul. Akhir kata-

Kazusa dan Bella : Sampai jumpa _minna_!


	2. Bloody Vampire Part 2

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, apa kabar kalian semua?

All (-Bella) : Baikkk

Bella : Bella nggak nanya sama kalian kok. Bella nanyanya sama _readers_ tahu.

Karin : Huweee _author_, sudah berapa abad kau menghilang (langsung memeluk Bella)

Bella : Wah kalian merindukanku ya (menangis terharu)

Kazusa : Nggak, justru kita sedih karena _author_ sudah balik. Seharusnya _author_ hilang untuk sela-

BLETAK

Bella : Apa ada yang mau protes lagi? (sambil mengacung-acungkan katana)

All (-Bella) : (_sweatdrop_)

Himeka : Sejak kapan _author_ bawa-bawa katana

Micchi : Setahuku dia tidak punya katana

Bella : Hooo, untung Nitsuki-chan berbaik hati mau meminjamkannya pada Bella

All (-Bella) : (inner : Awas kau _author_ _yandere_)

Bella : Oke _minna_, ini dia part duanya. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit membingungkan. Bella sendiri saja bingung sama ceritanya -_-

Karin : _Author_ gimana sih, _author_ kan yang bikin

Bella : Habisnya Bella lupa sama kerangka awalnya#plak. Ini saja idenya didapat setelah Bella baca ulang _fic_ Vampire Game :D

Kazusa : Oke terserah _author_, yang nilai bagus tidaknya itu _readers_. Nah _minna_~

All : Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Title : <strong>Bloody Vampire

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Bloody Vampire~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Mystery

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi aku yakin di antara kita sudah ada yang berkhianat. Tapi siapa?" / "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol hanya karena dibunuh oleh hunter-hunter sialan itu." / "Kazune tentunya kau sudah tahu kalau nyawa harus dibayar oleh nyawa." / "Yah, musnahkan semuanya tentang kita." / Spesial prekuel _Fanfic_ Vampire Game. Please RnR!

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Bloody Vampire~**

**Normal POV**

Kazune tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali ia memejamkan matanya, berulang kali pula ia bangun. Dia merasa tidak tenang sekarang, ditambah dengan bau anyir khas darah tercium oleh indra pembaunya sejak tadi. Menambah keyakinannya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi sekarang ini. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, dia tidak tahu apa sesuatu yang buruk itu terkait dengan ucapan Rika tadi. Tapi dia tidak mau mempercayainya, setidaknya sebelum ia memastikannya sendiri.

Kazune menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman ini jika jiwanya tidak tenang seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dia menyempatkan diri melihat keadaan adik semata wayangnya. Dibukanya pintu di kamar sebelah dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kazune langsung menghela napas lega begitu mendapati adiknya tengah tertidur pulas dengan Himeka di ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia meminta Himeka untuk tidur menemaninya. Setelah memastikan keadaan adiknya dan sepupunya baik-baik saja, dia segera menutup pintu kamar kembali.

Kazune kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada ayahnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa berharap bahwa perasaan tidak enaknya ini hanya imajinasinya saja. Bahwa ayahnya akan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dengan begitu ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke lantai satu. Ia yakin saat ini ayahnya belum tidur. Jadi ia bisa bertanya sekarang.

Tapi belum sempat Kazune menginjakkan kakinya di tangga. Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu yang dibanting. Kazune pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

"Kazuto, ini benar-benar gawat. Kekacauan sedang terjadi dimana-mana!" seru seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah tidak sopannya membanting pintu. Kazune tidak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, karena keadaan disana sangat gelap.

"Taka, tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu sampai membanting pintu rumahku segala." Kali ini gantian suara ayah Kazune yang terdengar. Sepertinya ayahnya baru saja dari dapur.

"Maafkan aku soal pintumu, tapi ini benar-benar gawat Kazuto. Orang-orang kita banyak yang memutuskan untuk menyerang _hunter_ setelah mendengar kematian Suzuka. Selain itu pihak _hunter_ juga memutuskan untuk menyerang balik kita," jelas Taka mencoba untuk tenang, meski di dalam suaranya masih terdengar panik.

Mata Kazune langsung membulat. Apa pendengarannya salah. Apa benar yang di katakan oleh Paman Taka tadi.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Bukannya rapat tadi kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini?" tanya Kazuto.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi aku yakin di antara kita sudah ada yang berkhianat. Tapi siapa?" tanya Taka balik.

Kali ini Kazune tidak mendengar ayahnya menjawab. Kazune tidak bisa melihat raut wajah ayahnya sekarang ini karena keadaan di sana sangat gelap.

"Tuan Kazuto saya membawa kabar buruk!" Tiba-tiba saja masuklah seorang pria asing ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa Rio?" tanya Taka mewakili Kazuto.

"Oh ada Taka juga di sini. Apa saya sudah mengganggu?" tanya Rio merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, sekarang katakanlah kabar apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kazuto tidak sabar.

"Banyak korban dari pihak kita yang sudah berjatuhan akibat penyerangan ini. Ditambah lagi Toya dan istrinya. Mereka berdua sudah…. Mereka sudah…."

"Mereka sudah apa Rio, katakanlah dengan jelas!" desak Taka.

"Mereka sudah dibunuh oleh pihak _hunter_ selain itu tuan Kirihiko dan juga istrinya. Mereka juga sudah terbunuh," terang Rio lancar.

Tenggorokan Kazune seketika tercekat. Orang tua Jin sudah dibunuh.

Tampak Kazuto dan Taka terdiam mendengar kabar ini. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama shock mendengar kematian sahabat mereka.

"Sekarang kami butuh bantuan tuan Kazuto untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, karena tuan lah satu-satunya pemegang kekuasaan disini setelah tuan Kirihiko meninggal," jelas Rio.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Rio tolong antarkan aku ke tempat berlangsungnya pertempuran. Kita tidak mau ada korban yang berjatuhan lagi!" seru Toya.

Rio hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Taka menepuk pundak Kazuto. "Kita akan terima dan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Jadi janganlah ragu." Setelah mengatakan itu Taka langsung pergi bersama Rio.

Keadaan langsung hening setelah kepergian mereka berdua. Sampai Kazuto kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kazune, ayah tahu kau berada di sana. Jadi turunlah!" seru Kazuto tanpa menoleh pada Kazune.

Kazune tertegun, bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah ayahnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Ayah apa benar kalau-"

"Benar, semuanya benar. Ayah yakin kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri tadi," potong Kazuto. "Dan sekarang ayah harus pergi," lanjutnya seraya mengambil mantelnya.

"Tapi ayah-"

"Tenang saja Kazune, kau tidak perlu merasa cemas. Ayah akan membereskannya, sekarang tugasmu adalah menjaga Kazusa dan Himeka sampai ayah kembali. Kau bisa kan?"

"A-aku." Kazune terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Kazuto berjongkok di hadapan Kazune untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak laki-lakinya itu. "Kazune, hanya ini permintaan ayah seumur hidup. Tolong jaga semuanya, ayah yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi vampir _blackrose_ yang hebat. Jadi tolong jaga semuanya sampai ayah kembali," ujar Kazuto seraya tersenyum.

Melihat itu Kazune menjadi tidak tega. Akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, ayah." Tampak Kazuto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Kazune. "Tapi ayah harus janji untuk kembali," lanjutnya.

Tampak Kazuto tersenyum samar menanggapinya. "Iya, ayah akan kembali. Suatu saat nanti pasti." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazuto menepuk kepala Kazune dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti biasa. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kazune dalam kesendirian.

BRUKK

Sontak saja Kazune kaget begitu mendengar bunyi itu. Matanya langsung mengarah ke lantai atas dimana asal bunyi itu. Matanya seketika membulat begitu mendapati Kazusa dan Himeka sedang berdiri di sana yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku akan pergi," ucap Kazusa tegas.<p>

"APA? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana Kazusa?" tanya Kazune pada adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini," jawabnya lantang.

"Kazusa, tolong satu kali ini saja jangan bertindak konyol. Bukannya kau sudah dengar apa kata ayah tadi. Aku diminta ayah untuk menjagamu dan juga Himeka," terang Kazune.

"Masa bodoh, lagipula aku tidak bisa diam saja di kamar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal orang tua sahabatku sudah dibunuh. Apa kau tidak berpikir seperti itu Kazune?" tanya Kazusa sengit.

Kazune terdiam. Sebenarnya dia mengerti sangat mengerti malah dengan perasaan Kazusa sekarang ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, mereka masih kecil. Dirinya masih kecil untuk bisa melindungi adiknya dan Himeka dari bahaya yang ada di luar sana. Sekarang ini Kazune merasa tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain mematuhi perintah ayahnya.

Tanpa berniat melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Kazune. Kazusa langsung turun ke bawah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa diikuti oleh Himeka yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kazusa, bukannya sudah kubilang. Kau tidak boleh pergi, ini perintah ayah. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Ini berlaku juga untukmu Himeka," ujar Kazune tajam seraya memandang Kazusa dan Himeka yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, bagaimana?" tantang Kazusa.

"Kazusa, berhentilah bersikap merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar sekarang. Himeka tolong bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya!" perintah Kazune pada Himeka.

Himeka hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kazune yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Himeka jangan bilang kalau kau juga," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Maaf Kazune, tapi aku sependapat dengan Kazusa. Kita tidak bisa hanya diam saja saat ini begitu tahu teman kita sedang menderita," terang Himeka tegas. Hal pertama bagi Kazune melihat Himeka mampu berkata dengan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku harus memak-"

Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh Kazune membeku dan mati rasa. Rupanya Himeka sudah membekukan Kazune dengan kekuatannya.

"Maaf Kazune, aku tidak punya pilihan lain," sesal Himeka.

"Himeka ayo kita pergi!" seru Kazusa seraya melemparkan sebuah jubah pada Himeka. Sedangkan dirinya tengah sibuk memakai jubahnya.

"Maaf Kazune, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kazusa yang setelah itu langsung pergi bersama dengan Himeka meninggalkan Kazune dengan keadaan yang masih membeku.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kazune pikir Kazusa dan Himeka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Tapi begitu mendengar sebuah suara, dia langsung tahu bahwa perkiraannya salah.

"Wah Kazune, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rika yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Dibekukan oleh sepupumu sendiri. Aku lihat tadi Himeka dan Kazusa keluar dari sini sambil berlari. Apa kalian bertengkar sehingga menyebabkan kau berakhir seperti ini," terka Rika.

Tentu saja Rika tahu kalau Kazune tidak dapat menjawabnya karena tubuhnya masih dibekukan oleh es yang dibuat oleh Himeka.

"Agh baiklah, aku rasa tidak baik membiarkanmu seperti ini terus karena aku akan seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri," ujar Rika seraya menjetikkan jarinya yang seketika meretakkan es yang membelenggu tubuh Kazune hingga Kazune kembali bebas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kazune.

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku butuh teman bicara," sahutnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang aku harus mencari Kazusa dan juga Himeka," balas Kazune seraya bersiap-siap pergi.

"Kau gila apa, sekarang diluar sedang ada pertempuran antar vampir dan _hunter_. Diluar sudah tidak aman lagi!" protes Rika.

"Maka dari itu aku harus mencari mereka," balas Kazune kesal.

"Biarkan saja mereka, lagipula itu kemauan mereka sendiri untuk pergi," ujar Rika masih tidak terima.

"Mereka adik dan sepupuku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!" seru Kazune seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sampai pintu di hadapannya tertutup keras dan lebih parahnya Kazune tidak bisa membukanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar," ujar Rika dingin.

Kazune langsung menoleh menatap Rika dengan kesal. Tapi ia langsung dikejutkan dengan perubahan warna Rika yang menjadi merah darah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol hanya karena dibunuh oleh _hunter_-_hunter_ sialan itu," terang Rika tajam.

"Bukannya orang tuamu juga dibunuh oleh _hunter_," balas Kazune.

"Memang iya, makanya aku bilang konyol sekali kalau sampai mati di tangan _hunter_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Kazune terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran gadis ini. "Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum, padahal ORANG TUAMU TELAH DIBUNUH!?"

"Ckckck Kazune Kazune, bukannya memang sudah sepantasnya orang lemah itu mati. Lagipula tidak selamanya keabadian ada pada diri kita," jelasnya yang masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Selamanya aku memang tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Rika," ucap Kazune.

Rika menghiraukan ucapan Kazune. "Maka dari itu Kazune, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Karena jika kau mati aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahku."

"Keinginan ayahmu?" tanya Kazune bingung.

"Untuk menjadikan manusia sebagai budak bangsa vampir. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi perantara bagiku untuk mewujudkan keinginan ayah," jelas Rika santai.

"Apa kau sudah gila, tidak. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Ayah pasti akan mencegahnya, aku yakin!" seru Kazune.

"Kazune kau belum tahu ya kalau ayahmu tidak akan pernah kembali," ujar Rika dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazune tidak mengerti. "Ayah sudah berjanji padaku akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini," sambung Kazune.

"Aku percaya kalau ayahmu akan menyelesaikan kekacauan malam ini," ujar Rika seraya tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ayahmu akan kembali setelah membunuh keluarga Karin yang tidak lain adalah pembunuh dari ibumu Kazune."

Mata Kazune langsung membulat begitu mendengar penuturan dari Rika. "Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Kazune tidak percaya.

"Kazune tentunya kau sudah tahu kalau nyawa harus dibayar oleh nyawa," tambah Rika.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang berhembus hingga menyebabkan pintu di belakang Kazune terbanting terbuka. Sebelum Kazune melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Kazune menyempatkan menatap Rika dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berwarna merah. "Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu lagi," ucapnya tajam yang setelah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Rika sendirian.

"Ugh lagi-lagi aku ditinggal. Tapi tak apalah pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan datang dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kujyou. Dan menatap _full moon_ di langit. "Sekarang ada yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu," ujarnya yang setelah itu langsung pergi menuju ke satu tempat. Tempat dimana ia akan menjalankan rencana awalnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Di Tempat Lain<strong>

"Jin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazusa khawatir. Sekarang ini dirinya dan Himeka sudah ada di kediaman keluarga Kuga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Jin seraya tersenyum kecut.

Orang yang melihat senyuman Jin tadi pasti langsung tahu kalau sekarang ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Kau masih memiliki kami Jin. Kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu mulai saat ini. Iya kah Himeka?"

"Yah, kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu," tambah Himeka.

"Tanpa kalian minta, aku selalu menganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku," ucap Jin seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja Jin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau punya kami," ujar Kazusa seraya memeluk Jin mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," ucap Jin sedikit terharu.

"Jin gawat aku dengar tadi-" Micchi yang tiba-tiba masuk itu langsung kaget begitu mendapati Kazusa dan Himeka yang ada di sana. "Kebetulan ada kalian berdua di sini. Lalu kemana Kazune?" tanya Micchi sambil menoleh kanan kiri yang tentu saja dia tidak akan menemukan sosok Kazune di sana.

"Dia tidak datang bersama kami," jawab Himeka.

"Micchi, apa yang kau maksud gawat tadi?" tanya Jin yang sudah lumayan pulih dari keterpurukannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang tua tadi. Dan ayahku bilang kalau Paman Kazuto. Dia akan-"

"Ayahku akan apa?" tanya Kazusa tidak sabar.

"Ayah bilang kalau Paman Kazuto akan membunuh keluarga Karin malam ini," terang Micchi.

Sontak saja Jin, Kazusa, dan Himeka langsung terkejut bukan main. "ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" seru mereka serempak.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi ayahku mengatakan kalau itu satu-satunya cara agar semua kekacauan ini segera berakhir," jelas Micchi.

Kazusa langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. "Ini tidak mungkin, ayah tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu," ujarnya lirih.

Himeka langsung menenangkan Kazusa.

"Aku juga tidak mau mempercayainya Kazusa tapi… tapi entahlah kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum kita membuktikannya sendiri," ujar Micchi terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jin tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Karin. Dengan begitu kita akan tahu benar atau tidaknya itu," usul Micchi.

Tampak Jin, Kazusa, dan Himeka terdiam memikirkan usul Micchi tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka terlalu takut. Terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Kazusa yang sudah bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Kazusa," ucap Himeka khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum memastikannya sendiri. Ayo kita pergi!" seru Kazusa kali ini dengan mantap.

Micchi, Jin, dan Himeka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka.

**Skip Time**

Mereka dengan jubah mereka yang menutupi tubuh mereka segera menerobos badai salju hanya untuk menuju ke rumah Karin yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sekarang sudah tengah malam dan jalanan tampak sepi karena hanya orang bodoh yang akan berkeliaran di jam segini dan juga di tengah badai salju yang hebat ini. Yah kecuali para vampir yang memang memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi dan juga para _hunter_ yang memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk membasmi para vampir. Keduanya lah yang mendominasi jalanan di kota ini. Sempat terdengar bunyi tembakan berulang kali, tapi tidak keras karena segera ditutupi oleh suara badai.

Kazusa dkk berusaha untuk menghindari tempat pertempuran dengan memilih gang-gang sempit. Sampai mereka menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau toska tengah dikepung oleh sekawanan vampir.

"Tunggu, bukannya itu sahabat Karin ya!" seru Micchi pada teman-temannya.

Kazusa dkk segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Iya kalau tidak salah namanya Miyon," tambah Kazusa.

"Kenapa dia dikepung oleh sekawanan vampir?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Apapun itu, aku rasa kita harus menolongnya," ujar Jin pada yang lain.

"Kau rasa kau benar. Ayo kita tolong dia!" seru Micchi.

Mereka berempat segera mengendap-ngendap mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Orang tuaku sudah kalian bunuh. Sekarang apa mau kalian?" tanya Miyon lantang.

"Ohh kau gadis kecil yang berani juga. Sepertinya kau cocok jadi mangsa kami." Mereka semakin mendekat ke Miyon sampai ada sebuah kobaran api yang membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling Miyon seakan api itu adalah bentengnya.

Vampir-vampir itu langsung menyadari keberadaan Kazusa dkk.

"Ck rupanya hanya sekumpulan anak payah," decak salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tunggu, bukannya gadis yang berambut blonde panjang itu adalah anak dari Tuan Kazuto ya," bisik temannya pada pria tadi.

"APA!" Seketika wajah vampir-vampir itu langsung memucat.

"Tadi kalian bilang apa kami sekumpulan anak payah," ucap Kazusa dengan aura mencekam.

JLEB

Tanpa diduga, Kazusa sudah berdiri di belakang pria tadi dan langsung menikam jantungnya. "Lain kali kalau bicara harus dijaga," desis Kazusa begitu melihat pria itu jatuh di hadapannya.

Sontak saja teman-temannya langsung ketakutan dan berniat untuk kabur. Tapi langsung gagal karena tubuh mereka langsung dibekukan oleh Himeka lalu dihancurkan dengan cambuk milik Micchi.

"Mereka vampir-vampir yang tidak berguna. Beraninya sama anak kecil, main keroyok lagi!" seru Jin seraya menghilangkan kobaran api yang diciptakannya tadi untuk melindungi Miyon.

Mereka menoleh menatap Miyon yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tunggu, kalian vampir."

"Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang," ujar Kazusa yang setelah itu langsung pergi diikuti oleh lainnya.

Miyon hanya membeku di tempat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. "Miyon, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba saja kakaknya datang menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Miyon lirih masih di pelukan sang kakak.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kazune tampak berlarian di sepanjang jalan setapak. Dia terus saja berlari meninggalkan jejak sepatu kecilnya di atas salju. Dia tidak mempedulikan badai salju yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang berukuran lumayan besar. Dia langsung saja masuk lewat pintu yang memang sejak awal sudah terbuka lebar. Begitu memasuki ruang keluarga, Kazune dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan.<p>

Kazune melihat kedua orang tua Karin sudah meninggal dengan keadaan yang terbilang cukup mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Banyak pecahan kaca yang tercecer di sekitar mayat keduanya.

Crak

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang menginjak pecahan itu. Kazune pun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orangnya. Samar-samar Kazune melihat ada sosok berjubah dan bertudung seperti yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. Kazune langsung mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazune pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu pun lantas membuka tudung yang sedang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap dan sepasang mata_ onyx_-nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka sudah dibunuh," ucap sosok itu atau mungkin kita mengenalnya sebagai Jin kecil.

"Maaf Kazune, aku tidak bisa mencegah ayah," ujar seorang gadis bersuraikan _blonde_ sepinggang yang tampak berdiri di samping Jin.

"Sepertinya ayahmu masih tidak terima atas kematian ibumu yang telah dibunuh," ujar Micchi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Kazune.

"Lalu dimana Karin sekarang?" tanya Kazune tajam.

"Tadi kami lihat, paman sedang mengejarnya ke arah hutan," jawab Himeka yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menghentikannya, heh!" bentak Kazune keras.

"Kazune, kita masih kecil. Kita belum punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan ayahmu. Jadi maafkan kami," jelas Jin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Agh kalian semua tidak berguna!" seru Kazune yang setelah itu langsung menerobos keluar rumah untuk mencari Karin. Meninggalkan keempat sosok yang masih berdiri diam di ruang keluarga. Seakan tidak berniat untuk menyusul Kazune yang sudah berlari ke arah hutan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazune POV<strong>

'Apa mereka semua benar-benar bodoh. Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa nyawa Karin sedang terancam bahaya,' rutukku dalam hati.

Aku masih terus berlari melawan badai yang semakin bertambah dahsyat saja. Bahkan beberapa pohon pun sampai tercabut dari tanahnya.

"Arggghhhh….!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan Karin dari arah hutan. Aku yakin betul bahwa itu benar-benar suara Karin. Aku pun langsung mempercepat lariku masuk ke dalam hutan.

Aku terus berlari menerobos semak-semak untuk mencari sosok Karin. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Dia sedang duduk di depan sebuah pohon. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Aku pun langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Sontak aku pun menghentikan langkahku, aku menatap ke sekeliling Karin. Ternyata Karin sudah dikepung oleh sekawanan oni. Pantas saja dia sampai ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, aku harus menolong Karin. Mataku yang awalnya berwarna biru _sapphire_ langsung berubah menjadi merah menyala sama seperti mata milik oni-oni tersebut. Lalu kuarahkan tanganku ke arah oni-oni itu, dan membuat sebuah angin kencang yang melebihi angin badai saat ini. Akhirnya oni-oni tersebut langsung kabur. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyadari akan kehadiranku disini, karena pada dasarnya seorang oni tidak bisa mengalahkan vampir. Karena oni hanyalah sosok berwujud setengah manusia dan setengah vampir.

Aku pun kembali mendekat ke arah Karin. Tiba-tiba ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar di hatiku. Aku pun menjajarkan tinggiku dengannya. Kulihat tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu," ucapku lembut padanya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin polos.

Hampir saja aku tertawa melihat betapa polosnya dia saat ini. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum padanya.

"Iya, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi kau jangan takut ya," ucapku lagi padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin yang berhembus membuat tudung yang sedang kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku terlepas. Membuat wajahku sekarang ini terlihat jelas olehnya. Tampak matanya membulat begitu melihat wajahku. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kazune kau… kau vampir," ucap Karin tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bilang padamu soal ini sejak awal," ujarku merasa bersalah.

"Jangan-jangan Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan Jin juga-"

"Iya, mereka sama sepertiku," potongku cepat.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bohong," ucap Karin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ini semua kenyataan, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong padamu," ucapku sembari berusaha menyentuhnya. Tapi tanganku langsung ditepis dengan tangan kecilnya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, a-ayahmu su-sudah membunuh orang tuaku!" seru Karin dengan nada tinggi.

"Karin." Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arahnya. Aku pun menghela napas.

'Maaf Karin, sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku,' batinku yang setelah itu langsung memosisikan tanganku di dahinya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tanganku. Membuat Karin perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan akhirnya terpejam.

Sontak aku langsung menangkap tubuh mungilnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arahnya.

"Maaf Karin, aku harus menghapus ingatanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengingat peristiwa ini lagi. Meski pada akhirnya kau juga melupakanku dan juga yang lainnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau membenci sosok kami, sosok yang telah membunuh orang tuamu," ujarku lirih pada Karin yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukanku.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kazune langsung menggendong Karin yang masih tertidur dalam pelukannya lalu segera kembali menuju ke rumah Karin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kazune untuk tiba di rumah Karin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kazune langsung membawa Karin masuk dan dia menemukan teman-temannya masih berada di sana. Mereka terkejut mendapati Karin yang tertidur dalam pelukan Kazune.

"Kazune, apa Karin dia… dia-"

"Dia hanya tertidur," potong Kazune cepat.

Tampak Kazusa, Himeka, Jin, dan Micchi langsung menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Kami sudah menghilangkan semua barang bukti yang ada disini sehingga polisi hanya akan menganggap ini hanya sebagai perampokan dan pembunuhan," terang Micchi.

"Bagus," sahut Kazune seraya menidurkan Karin di sofa. "Tapi masih ada bukti yang harus kita musnahkan," sambung Kazune seraya menatap wajah Karin yang masih tertidur.

"Apa?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

"Kita harus menghilangkan bukti bahwa kita pernah mengenal Karin," jelas Kazune tanpa ekspersi.

"APA?!" Sontak saja semua teman-temannya yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut. Baru saja Kazusa membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Kazune.

"Ayah sudah membunuh orang tua Karin. Sudah pasti Karin membencinya. Lagipula dia sudah tahu siapa kita, dia juga akan membenci kita," terang Kazune.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menghapus ingatannya, Kazune," tebak Jin.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," sahut Kazune. "Maka dari itu kita harus menghancurkan semua yang berhubungan dengan kita pada diri Karin," lanjutnya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memusnahkan semua barang milik Karin yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Mulai dari buku diary, hadiah, surat, dll. Sampai mereka menemukan sebuah album foto yang tersembunyi di balik bantal tempat tidur Karin.

"Album ini, album milik Karin dan di sini juga ada banyak foto kita berenam," ujar Kazusa seraya melihat-lihat album foto tersebut.

"Kazune, apa kita juga harus memusnahkannya?" tanya Jin bimbang.

"Yah, musnahkan semuanya tentang kita," balas Kazune yang setelah itu masuk ke ruangan lain.

Akhirnya Jin meskipun ini tidak berdasarkan kemauannya sendiri, dia membakar album foto tersebut. Sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kazune, dia hanya membakar wajah milik mereka pada foto-foto tersebut. "Yah, Kazune tadi bilang musnahkan semuanya tentang kita, bukan tentang Karin," gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya melempar album foto tersebut di atas ranjang Karin lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah. Mereka yakin sudah memusnahkan semua bukti tentang mereka. Dan Karin, dia masih tertidup lelap di sofanya.

"Kazune, ayah… dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kazusa memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kazune apa adanya.

Tampak raut wajah Kazusa langsung berubah sedih dan Himeka langsung memeluknya berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Bukan hanya Kazusa, semua yang ada di sana merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir kalau kematian Suzuka akan membawa tragedi seperti malam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja indra pendengaran mereka mendengar suara mobil berhenti. Sontak saja mereka berlima langsung memasang tudung mereka kembali dan kabur lewat jendela menerobos badai yang tampaknya sudah mulai mereda. Berbeda sekali dengan batin mereka yang masih bergejolak.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bloody Vampire~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Di Tempat Lain<strong>

"A-apa ma-maumu?" tanya seorang gadis bermata hitam lirih seraya memegang lehernya yang baru saja dihisap oleh sosok di hadapannya.

Tampak gadis yang sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam itu tersenyum pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, balaskan dendammu padanya," ujar vampir itu sambil masih tersenyum.

"Untuk a-apa a-aku harus me-menuruti perintahmu!" seru gadis kecil terlihat kesakitan.

"Karena jika kau sudah melakukannya, baru setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku," balas vampir itu enteng.

Tampak gadis itu berusaha bangkit dan memukul vampir itu, tapi langsung gagal karena tubuh gadis itu langsung dihempaskan ke dinding sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras dan tentunya membuat gadis itu semakin kesakitan.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang. Lakukan perintahku, baru kau boleh membunuhku," ucap Rika dingin.

"Ma-matilah kau." Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis itu langsung ambruk.

"Rika, apa kau sudah gila. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan perintahmu jika dia mati!" seru sebuah suara di belakang vampir yang bernama Rika.

Tanpa menoleh pun Rika sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Tenang saja Niimi, dia tidak mati. Kalau pun akhirnya dia mati, itu artinya dia lemah dan aku tidak butuh orang lemah," sahut Rika seraya berbalik untuk menghadap orang tadi.

Niimi hanya terdiam menanggapinya. Dia menatap sekeliling rumah tersebut. Rumah itu terlihat sangat berantakan dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut. Dia mendapati orang tua gadis itu mati dengan mengenaskan.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Niimi.

"Tentu saja, ini langkah awal bagiku untuk mencapai tujuanku," jawab Rika. "Ayo kita pergi, sebelum ada yang datang!" seru Rika seraya berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Niimi sendirian.

Setelah kepergian Rika, Niimi berjalan mendekati tubuh gadis itu. Masih ada bercak darah di leher gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu juga terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya juga terasa dingin ketika Niimi menyentuhnya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja," gumam Niimi.

Niimi merasa tidak tega dengan keadaan gadis di hadapannya. "Baiklah akan aku lakukan, semoga dengan ini dia bisa bertahan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Niimi langsung membuat pola di dahi, tangan, dan kaki gadis itu dengan darahnya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pola tersebut bersinar terang dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu sampai akhirnya darah yang menjadi pola itu terhisap masuk menembus kulit gadis itu.

"Dengan begini, dia akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu," ujar Niimi lirih yang setelah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Kuharap suatu nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**END**

**(Cerita berlanjut ke Vampire Game)**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Session talkshow<strong>

Bella : Yosh akhirnya selesai juga _fic_ ini

Karin : _Author_, aku nggak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya. Antara nyambung dan tidak nyambung

Bella : Sudah dibilangin, Bella saja juga sama-sama bingung. Bella hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di otak Bella

Kazusa : Tapi akhirannya kok gantung

Bella : Sudah ditulis kan, ceritanya ini berlanjut ke vampire game

Himeka : Tapi di vampire game sendiri saja akhirannya juga gantung

Bella : Itu karena Bella suka cerita yang gantung#dilemparisandalsamapara_readers_

Micchi : Jangan bercanda deh _author_

Bella : Ya iya itu karena-

Akira : _Author_ maaf kami telat (masuk bersama Niimi, Jin, dan Kazune)

Bella : Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak kumpul rame-rame lagi

Jin dan Kazune : (inner : Kalau bukan kedua OC _author_ itu, mungkin kami masih liburan di Bali)

Micchi : _Author_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi

Bella : Oh maaf, soalnya kayaknya Bella bakal bikin sekuelnya Vampire-

All (-Bella) : WHAAT?!

Bella : (nutup telinga)

Jin : Yah _author_, tagungan _fic_ _author_ kan masih banyak

Karin : Iya, banyak utang itu tidak baik(?)

Bella : Makanya Bella baru bakal bikin setelah _fic_ De Angela tamat dulu

Kazune : Memangnya kapan tamatnya?

Bella : Entahlah Bella belum bisa memperkirakannya

Niimi : _Author_ tidak melupakan sesuatu?

Bella : Lupa ap oh ya _minna_ untuk kuis di _fanfic_ Vampire Game ch 14 kemarin yang disuruh sama Rika itu adalah-

Yura : Aku (tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana)

Bella : Yap betul, selamat bagi yang betul. Maaf kalau nggak ada hadiahnya

Akira : Yura, jadi kau ikut main di sini juga

Yura : Hmm

Bella : Yura bakal ikut main di season duanya

Micchi : Wah makin rame dong

Bella : Yap karena di season duanya konflik yang sebenarnya baru akan diceritakan. Kalau di season satunya kan cuma konfliknya Karin yang hilang ingatan dan juga dendamnya Akira

Niimi : Oke bagi yang penasaran yah penasaran sendiri saja#dilemparpermensamapara_readers_

Bella : Woy kenapa Mi-chan dilempar pakek permen sedangkan Bella dilempar pakek sandal tadi

Jin : Itu deritamu _author_

Bella : (langsung pundung dengan aura seram yang menyelimuti)

Karin : Yah pundung lagi, kenapa di setiap cerita _author_ sekarang yang pundung terus _author_ sendiri

Kazune : Terlalu mendramasitir cerita -_-

Akira : Oke _minna_, berhubung _author_ sedang pundung. Kita tutup saja kali ini

Niimi : Kalau begitu _fic_ Bloody Vampire dinyatakan complete

Kazusa : Dan sampai jumpa lagi _minna_~

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS<strong>

Meirin Hinamori 19

Anaracchi

Shadow

Viona-chan

Tsukirin Matsushima29

Akiko Akaike

Zeroo-arui

Ryukutari

Anonymousgirl127

NacHan

Ruiran-nyan

Ukyo-Sagano

The girl writer

**AND**

**BIG SPECIAL THANKS**

**TO **

**YOU**

**Yang sudah membaca ****_fic_**** ini sampai akhir**

**_Arigatou_**** Gozaimatsu~**

**Please**

**Tinggalkan kesanmu tentang ****_fic_**** ini di kotak ****_review_**

**Tertanda**

**Akira-Bellachan**


End file.
